Slipping For A Dreamer
by Aziord
Summary: Itama attempts to rework Tobirama's teleportation spell. He does not end up where he was aiming to appear, at all. IzuIta Oneshot. Same magic AU as my MadaTobi fic.


Itama stretched, placing the chalk back onto his desk. It had been a long night, but he was positive this was going to work. Hopefully.

Glancing back down at his notes, Itama made one last mental check that every mark was precisely in place — it wouldn't do for him to appear halfway across the world just because he forgot a single symbol. Everything _seemed_ to be right — all that was left was to call Tobirama and make sure his brother was still awake.

Who was he kidding? Tobirama never slept. His brother ran on coffee and caffeinated tea, not sleep.

Sighing, Itama dragged his phone from his pocket and shot his sibling a full text.

 _I'll be over via circle in a bit. Call me in ten minutes if I haven't yet appeared. I'm aiming for your living room._

Once the text was sent, Itama tucked his phone securely back into his pocket. If he really did fuck this up, it would be nice to have his phone on him to possible call someone to get him back. That is, if he even _could_ get back. If he randomly appeared in a country that outright killed magic users, well, Itama knew that wouldn't end well.

Stepping into the circle, he carefully toed over the marks so as to not to smudge the chalk. This plan was entirely a prototype, a modified version of Tobirama's teleportation circle. However, unlike his brother, Itama was trying to make it so he didn't need to mark both the starting and end point. He may not be the genius compared to his older brothers when it came to spell invention, but he knew he could modify what his siblings had already created, albeit mildly.

And, if he was being honest, he shouldn't even be attempting this at one in the morning, but he would be unable to sleep otherwise. He would be restless with anticipation until he tried this at least _once_.

Taking one last deep breath, he closed his eyes, and Itama focused on Tobirama's living room — every detail he could remember, he attempted to shape in his mind. He was unsure how important this step was, but everything he could do to potentially not fuck this up, he was going to employ.

Soft light hitting the back of his eyelids, Itama felt himself shift like the many times he had used Tobirama's own spell. This was a good start — at least he was teleporting.

However, landing roughly on top of another form was definitely _not_ apart of the plan.

Itama grunted, wind knocked from his lungs. He hardly took note of the gasp of air below him as he flicked his eyes open, darkness filling his sight. Due to the absence of previous light, Itama was unable to make out his surroundings, prompting him to shift his hands to push himself up from whatever he was chest-down on.

So, he wasn't in Tobirama's apartment, that was for sure.

However, as Itama pushed down on the uneven surface below him, he processed a groan of discomfort from below.

"Who the fuck —"

Itama was swift to scramble back from whoever had spoken, stumbling back onto his knees. The press of his hands behind him into a pliable cushion alerted the Senju to where he currently was: Someone's bed.

Casting a simple light spell from the palms of his hands, the dim glow, smothered by the duvet, illuminated the surroundings, and more specifically, who Itama had landed on. Of course, it was a certain rudely-awakened Uchiha.

"Izuna?" Itama spoke incredulously.

He had encountered the Uchiha many times - Tobirama had something akin to a rivalry with the other. However, Itama hadn't held many times to personally speak to Izuna alone despite the numerous lascivious winks he received from the man. He assuredly didn't mean to end up in the other's bed at one in the morning.

The silence stretched as Izuna's eyes fluttered at the sudden light.

"What —" Izuna paused, eyes having adjusted enough to the brightness to take in Itama's features. "Itama? Itama _Senju_?"

Said man coughed, unsure of what to reply. He was acutely aware he was currently straddling a half-asleep Uchiha in his own bed, but any attempt to shift off might bring Izuna to attention of that fact.

Quiet lapsed over the two, the dim light emitting from Itama's hands occasionally flickering.

"Are," Izuna finally spoke, "Are you ever going to explain why're you're currently in my bed, in a _very_ interesting position on me?"

Itama was suddenly _incredibly_ thankful the dim light hid the spreading flush across his face. "Sorry! I'll, uhm," he shifted, attempting to move himself up and off of the other.

A hand wrapped around the tricep of Itama's left arm, keeping it from pulling off the mattress, and abruptly, Izuna's face was inches away from the other's own.

"No, no, there's no need to apologise," Izuna stated, smirking, sleep all but gone from his expression. "I quite like this pose, in all honesty."

Itama couldn't help but roll his eyes, even as the blush upon his face deepened. "I didn't fuck up a spell just for you to attempt to flirt with me."

Izuna's eyebrow quirked at this, "Ah, so it was a spell that landed you here. Well, how about we make use of that mistake and do something to occupy ourselves, since you oh-so rudely awoke me?"

"And what?" Itama mocked. "Do you want a good-night kiss?"

"Mm," Izuna began, a sly expression crossing his face. "I was thinking it should progress further than that, but that's a good starting place."

The press of Izuna's lips against his own was something Itama should have expected, and yet he was hardly prepared for the action. Due to their positions, the Uchiha's bare chest brushed the other's, and Itama didn't need an invitation to slide further forward in Izuna's lap.

The kiss was kept chaste as Izuna had promised, and they both pulled away after a moment. Reaching up to settle a hand at the back of Itama's dual colored hair, Izuna smiled. "Is this fine?"

Itama glared, "Asshat, you flirt and kiss me, and _then_ ask me if it's fine to do so?"

Izuna threw his head back with a throaty laugh, grin lighting up his features. "Don't give me that look! You look like an adorable bird whose feathers were ruffled."

"I do not!"

Another kiss was pressed against Itama's lips before he could protest more, hand placed at the back of his head guiding him in the right direction. Itama melted at the action, arms limply wrapping over the Uchiha's shoulders as irritation dissolved from his mind.

The lapse of a tongue against the seam of his lips was the only question Itama needed before he opened his mouth in invitation, moving himself to a firm position against Izuna's chest. They shifted in tandem against one another, Izuna carefully fisting his hand in Itama's hair to occasionally tug at it.

Izuna abruptly pulled back shortly after, tongue swiping along his bottom lip as if to taste Itama upon it. "Sorry, but we've got to change positions. You sitting in my lap is making your height on me even worse, and my neck is already protesting."

Itama felt a giggle spill from his mouth, causing him to shove his face into the crook of Izuna's neck in an attempt to muffle it.

"Hey! It's not my fault my genetics make me shorter!" Izuna protested, attempting to pry the clinging Senju off of him. "Don't ruin the mood!"

Itama moved to face the other, once again illuminating the room with a light spell that had dissipated once he was thoroughly distracted. "What, the mood your terrible flirting set?"

The loud jingle of a ringtone buzzed from Itama's pocket as Izuna opened his mouth to respond, effectively cutting him off.

Izuna quirked an eyebrow as Itama cursed under his breath. "Who calls you this late at night?" Izuna questioned.

"It's — it's my brother," Itama fumbled in an attempt to procure his phone, having to shift in a way that made two very prominent problems come to light below.

Itama's face once again flushed for the third time as he answered the call, Izuna smirking at the other's expression. "Hello?"

" _Itama, are you alright? Where are you?"_

"I'm fine, the circle didn't work out." Itama answered, skirting the latter question.

Tobirama huffed on the other end. " _Okay but — where are you? Do I need to come get you? You know I don't like —"_

"I'm _fine_ , Tobirama. I'll be back at my apartment later, you can go ahead and get to sleep." Itama was sure his brother needed more rest than three people combined.

" _But—"_

"Go to sleep brother, or I'll tell Hashirama how many nights you've been up with less than two hours of sleep in between."

The other line was silent before a small sigh was heard. " _Fine. Goodnight, Itama. Be safe, please."_

Itama replied with a small hum before hanging up, dropping his phone to bounce against the mattress as he turned his attention back to Izuna, sliding his arms around his neck. "Where were we?"

"Your brother is kind of a cockblock," Izuna stated, smirk light on his lips.

"And _you_ ," Itama punctuated by grinding his hips downward, reveling in Izuna's gasp, "are ruining the mood by talking about my brother."

"As much as I enjoy what you're doing right now, I — ah," Izuna started, groan bubbling in his throat, "I would prefer a different position as I suggested earlier. My neck will hate me in the morning."

Itama laughed, roughly pushing Izuna's chest to cause him to flop back into the mattress. The Senju was quick to crawl up the other's length and plant his hands next to Izuna's head before he could recover from his astonishment. "How's this?" Itama asked.

"I thought our positions would be reversed every time I've thought about this," Izuna remarked. "But that isn't to say I'm against where this may lead," he continued, instead winding his arms around Itama's shoulders.

Itama responded by dipping his head to press his lips in an open mouthed kiss against Izuna's.


End file.
